1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus which displays an image with an image signal received from the outside, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which has an improved installation configuration of processing an image corresponding to an installation location of a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus processes an image signal input from the outside according to various image processing operations and displays an image based on the processed image signal. Generally, the display apparatus may be a television (TV) or a computer monitor. To perform the foregoing operation, the display apparatus includes a display panel to display an image thereon, and an image processing board to process and output an image signal received from the outside to the display panel.
The display panel and the image processing board are accommodated in a single casing to form a display main body. The display apparatus may further include a stand to support the display main body. The display main body is supported by the stand on a flat surface.
Technological development makes the display panel larger and slimmer, and an increasing number of display panels are hung on the wall, instead of being supported by the stand, to meet users' demand. If the display main body is hung on the wall, a supporting frame may be installed on the wall to be coupled with the display main body, or the display main body may be partly embedded in the wall.
However, if the display main body is hung on the wall as above, a wired connection for the input of an image signal from the outside is not that feasible compared to the display main body supported by the stand. In particular, an increased number of image supply sources connected to the display main body in a wired manner may aggravate the foregoing problem.